


Tri Martrolod

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Series: Tales full of despair [1]
Category: Age of Sail - Fandom, Hornblower (TV), Lewis (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age of Sail, Crossover of hell, Gen, Highlander AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Immortal BFFs, M/M, Multilingual, a lot of major character deaths but don´t worry they will be fine, is my history essay based on fanfiction?, or is my history essay fanfiction?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: Let me tell you a tale full of despair deep as the ocean.Don’t forget your old shipmates!A love across timeAnd fandoms





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the age of sail!  
> come on board to the main events of said glorious time period!  
> somehow this story had emerged from an uni assginment  
> have fun!
> 
> Age of sail 1500 till 19th  
> 1803-1814 Napoleonic War  
> • 21 October 1805 Battle of Trafalgar  
> 1862 Battle of Hampton Roads  
> 1571 Battle of Lepanto  
> 1380 Störtebeeker and the hanseatic fleet

_Three young sailors went travelling but the wind sent them away._

_Tri martolod yaouank o vonet da veajiñ_

_Trois jeunes marins s'en allant voyager_

**_Traditional Britannic song_ **

1571 sometime after the battle of Lepanto:

“You stand accuse of robbery and treason, Mr. Lehnsherr! How do you plead?” “Not guilty, my lord!” Erik’s heart beat like a drum, knowing his only alibi was the admiral’s son. Yet he would rather hang than discredit his lover. “Can anyone bear for your whereabouts last night?” feeling Charles ocean blue eyes pleading, burning upon him. The cherry colored lips trembling begging him not to do it.

“No sir.”

“Well than you shall Join Mr. Kennedy and Mr. Hathaway on their quest to Madame Blancé!” Admiral Michael Xavier slammed the hammer down and covert his wig with the black cloth he always wore when the death penalty was cast, Ignoring the screams of his son Charles.

In bright sunlight the two executioners smiled at each other, when the 3rd one was brought to them. "Fancy seeing you here Mr Lehnsherr.” greeted the honey haired midshipman who’s sky blue eyes sparkled full of mischief “ Oh Archie, always a pleasure dying with you fine young Gentleman!” smiled Erik in response.

1805

Second year into the Napoleonic war;

HMS Endymion; 1 

Midshipman Lehnsherr was quite surprised about the replacement for their old first lieutenant Charles Austen, who had been transferred to the HMS Indian. As officer of the watch he had to greet the new officer’s as well as instruct them. As he walks through the ranks of the uniformed man, he noticed a familiar face. Those bright blue eyes, one hella wicket grin could only belong to his old superior officer. “Mr. Kennedy!” “Fancy seeing you here, Erik!” “Always a pleasure, Archie.” Both men grinned mischievously at each other. Their ways had departed about 30 years ago, after their last execution together. They had history together, as far as time would dare to stretch. Since their first encounter as enemy’s anno 1380 a strong bond had formed. Erik, who belonged to the infamous victualian brothers, had caused havoc with his back then lover the likkedeeler Störtebeeker and Archie who fought for the Earl of Essex in order to stop the rouge bunch of pirates from plundering the rich hanseatic ships, had met each other in battle. As resurrected survivors after amongst the dead of the battle they became friends. “So you’re unable to die as well Mr. Pirate?” “Seems like it mein freund.” Both treading water began to laugh. A friendship was born in those icy waters of the Baltic Sea. Now they were once united on board a ship. “I hope this renewed companionship won’t end up in front of an executioners committee once, again.” Remarked the midshipman under his breath, when their hands departed, which made his superior only smile. “I wasn’t the one being shot because of article XXIX.” Archie smiled wicket before leaving. “Neither was I Mr. Kennedy!” shouted the older one, but just got an “I beg to differ” sound from his friend.

Their mission was simple; deliver supplies to Lord Nelson and return safely. Maybe take out some Frogs or pirates on the way. They sailed under the command of Admiral Louis who was devoted member of Lord Nelson’s infamous Band of Brothers, which had of course stirred some gossip. 

They just left the coast of Gibraltar; the men were merry singing in weird off beat unison;

_Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish ladies,_

_Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain;_

_For we have received orders_

_For to sail to old England,_

_"And we may ne'er see you fair ladies again._

_We'll rant and we'll roar, like true British sailors,_

_We'll rant and we'll roar across the salt seas_

Lieutenant Kennedy mused over them from his watch on the bridge. The ocean was calmer than expected. They were almost at their top speed of 14.4. The sun had stopped blazing down upon them. Peaceful one could almost call it. But being an able seaman since the age of 12, which was over 500 years ago, Archie knew it was treacherous. “Anything upsetting you Mr.Kennedy?”

“The sea is way too gentle with us Mr. Hornblower.” “Don’t you prefer her to be gentle?” “I do. Yet I do not trust it.” Horatio shook his head. Archie smiled knowing that his friend would love to lecture him about the moods of the sea. _Alas Poor Horatio so quick to judge my knowledge of the sea little does thee knows, for I have sailed long with your ancestors_. “Well would you put your trust into a game of Wisk if she decides to stay calm once your watch ends?” the dark haired smirked knowing, that his friend would hardly reject such an offer. “As always Horatio I’m very much obliged to do so.” “Very well Mr. Kennedy I shall leave you to it.” With that the senior officer left him to attend some work of his own.

“Well well Archie, I would not be surprised if you get in trouble this time.” Hinted Erik who had sneaked up behind him to whisper it inaudible for the rest, caught an evil glare form Horatio after Archie had laughed out loud. “Don’t be ridiculous.” “I have eyes.” “Has a Jew not eyes…Not hands does a Jew not bleed when you cut them?” “Impeccable timing for the usage of Shakespeare Mr Kennedy, as a strategy of distraction. Yet I see with those eyes strings of the norns woven and connected two hearts.” The golden haired sputtered with bitterness, his bright blue eyes dimmed. “The Scottish play had always been my least in favor.” Erik bit his lips, biting back a laugh. “Alas my friend no denial, no Shakespeare will safe you now, for you are doomed. For Verðandi and Skuld already have done their work, in the everlasting _web of Wyrd_.” “ Dra til helvete Mr Lehnsherr!” “Ikke I dag satan!4”

The rest of the watch was quite pleasant, with only half an hour remaining Archie longed for his end. Closing his eyes he could almost take the brandy he had kept downstairs since they had left Plymouth. Yet the treacherous peace had to be disturbed by the screeching voice of Mr. Howlett, not yet a man but still an able seaman, from the crow’s nest. “A French frigate ahead, Sir! She bears arms!Sir ” Archie signed deeply, so much for an end of the watch. “Beat to quarters!” he instructed the man after a quick exchange of glances with his superior.

The word spread quickly amongst the man. In mere minutes the calm sea had been engaged in one heated battle. The Endymion managed to damage the main mast of the smaller frigate before sending a party to enter in a jolly boat. Despite a grand scale of the crew being dead or hurt, the captured frogs did not wanted to give up their ship and engaged in a battle onboard their ship. With catastrophic loss on their side and with just 4 men lost on their side Lieutenant Kennedy and could claim _the Inflexible_. He shook his head at the meaning of the ships name which was translated as Unyielding. “Où est le capitaine?” he asked one of the captured french man. “En clair où vous devriez être5!” Erik shook his head. “Charming aren’t they?” “Very much indeed.” Archie signed exhausted, his shirt was stained with blood, which were partly his partly some poor bastards who wasn’t blessed with his good health. He felt weirdly nauseous suddenly. _How much blood had he actually lost?_ Erik supported him standing, when he collapsed. “I suppose you should take a break old friend. “ suggested Erik while walking him below deck. Horatio who was still caught up in a fight, watched them concerned and tried to free himself from said in order to follow them. 

The captain’s lodge was a mess, broken hourglasses; sand spilled everywhere mixed with the blood, which belonged to two French sailors of which ones brain had scattered across the floor. The other one looked incredibly fine for a newly deceased. _There was worse company to die with_ , thought the older Archie. The ginger haired moaned annoyed at his when he collapsed on the floor. “Let’s get over with it!” Archie handled Erik his pistol. “If you insist Mr. Kennedy.” “I do. Mr. Lehnsherr.” Erik took the gun, cheeked it before pointing it at his friend but drawing back. “What if someone decides to disturb us?” “Then lock the door, if you please.” “Someone who does not care about locked doors might enter, sir.” “If you won’t stop whining I’m going to shoot you too!” the midshipman laughed. “Wouldn’t that be a bit contra productive given the situation that you are currently unable to perform that task by yourself?” “Bedreviter!6” Erik shook his head, signing deeply before kneeling down cupping Archies chin while placing the pistol right onto his chest. “Det kunne svi litt.7” He smiled cheeky exposing his shark like teeth. “Være ferdig med det8!” complained the lieutenant with a hoarse voice, coughing up blood. “So impatient to die Mr. Kennedy!” rebuked Erik before pulling the trigger and sending his friend to a rendezvous with Madame Blanche.

The muffled shot still woke the attention of a presumed to be dead French sailor, whom jumped awoke by the noise. Erik laid his friend gently down onto the floor before drawing his sword onto the chest of the newly woken. “Qu'est-ce que c'est? une grenouille qui a défié la mort?” “Je ne suis pas française9! I’m from Oxford.” Exclaimed the tall sailor, with eyes like a glacier so blue and a honey like voice, which seemed far too familiar to be a coincidental assembling

“James Hathaway is that you?” “How are the odds of us meeting again in the midst of a war Mr. Lehnsherr?” the old friends hugged each other with a chirpy laughter on their lips.

Archie Kennedy despised dying more than cold tea. He woke up feeling hangover and dizzy, like he just had been shot in the head. The world was still a bit of a blur but he could hear his comrade laughing with another person. “Oh look decided to join the merry round! “With the world still spinning around him, Archie got up frowning. “What did I miss?” “Not much Sir.” Spoke James while guiding him towards the nearest chair. “Just... Ehmm… Mr Hathaway being possibly the most terrific spy in the services of his majesty…” admitted Erik approving. The men’s laughter filled the room.

With a jolt the door sprung open and Horatio jumped into the cabin gun drawn. Erik gave his friend a “I told you so” look before kindly moving over to James. “Mr. Hornblower your timing is superb! May I introduce James Hathaway?” He began before being cut off by introduced. “Actually it’s Capt. James Hathaway in service of his highness King George and good old Mr. Pitt.” James smiled bittersweet. Horatio´s confused gaze wandered over to Archie, who held his chest in order to cover the blood stains, which never the less caught his friend’s attention. Immediately he jumped to conclusion while over to his friend. “Are you hurt Archie?” he cupped his face to look into those azure blue eyes seeking for a sign of affection. “Don’t worry Horatio it’s not my blood.” Lied the lieutenant, who suddenly couldn’t deny the feelings his old friend had mentioned before. “Archie don’t lie to me.” The caramel eyed lieutenant tried to remove his friends hand from his chest but was stopped. Archie cleared his throat before revealing his wound, which was merely grazed flesh now. “Nothing but a scratch.” Horatio shut his eyes breathing relived. “Don’t scare me like that!” “I would never dare to do something like that to you ´Ratio.” Softly he patted his cheek before clearing his throat again, for his voice seemed to have gone way too soft for this moment. _How could it have slipped his attention how kissable his friend’s lips are?_ Erik as if he had heard his friend’s thoughts began to intervene before things would have gotten out of hand. “Well in fact the only dead man here is the frog Captain.” “Very well… Mr. Lehnsherr I leave you in charge here until further notice. Mr. Hathaway you will follow me to the Admiral. I can imagine you have some vital information for our course.” Horatio blinked away the cold sting of fear, which had risen in his heart, when he feared his secret hearts mate was hurt. He felt something for Archie which was beyond reasons and doubt. And what he felt was illegal and despicable, a hanging offence for Christ sake. Yet he could get lost in those ocean blue eyes. And those lip of the colour of blushing raspberries.

James Hathaway mused while moving in the general direction of the exit. “I do sir.” Horatio nodded hoarse. “Mr. Kennedy follow me.” “Aye Sir!”

_1862_

HMS Lawrence:

James Hathaway wasn’t quite sure how ended up behind with the confederated and first lieutenant of the ship HMS Lawrence. Somehow he always ended up on board a ship and in command. The ocean after all was probably his one true love. After 100 years of sailing experience one could say that. Still he wouldn’t call himself an expert. Everything changed so fast. Progress was undeniable. 100 years was a long time for everything to change.

He felt incredibly lost the moment his new superior Captain Lewis stepped for the first time on board of the Lawrence. For an unknown reason he felt so young and inexperienced in his presence. Frantic he touched his cross which was hidden in his uniforms pocket. They had met before struck both their minds in the moment they shook hands. Lewis shook his head; this couldn’t be the same lad he had snogged in a dark alley while he was still a midshipman in Kingston. James bit his lip anticipating remembering the very same moment. This would be the beginning of one hell of a long trip.

TBC...


	2. Tri martolod yaouank i vonet da veajiñ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny update   
> more to follow soon   
> a bit more cherik   
> a bit lot more hathway and lewis
> 
> we shall proced with the usual madness soon

1571 at the port of Athens, Greece  
Archie Kennedy sat on a barrel in the shadow of a gorgeous ship known as Elefthería 1 . Carving a siren like creature and waiting for the crew to return with their supplies, while the captain was on shore leave with a couple of other men. As first lieutenant he had send his second in command Erik Lehnsherr away with some men to do so. Erik spoke unlike himself fluently Greek. A thing he told himself has to change. Judging the time by the stand of the sun and the fact that the piece of wood was now clearly an ocean born creature, he knew his men were late.   
Erik had instructed his men to get the vital supplies while he concentrated on persuading the shop owners that he was in fact no foreigner or pirate trying to steal their stuff. It was quite tricky given that the tall light tanned man had the looks of a Klaus Störtebeeker mixed with some Vikings. The only thing saving him from the suspicion was his fluent skills in Greek, tainted with a slight Alexandrian accent. The shop owner even asked if he was from that corner of the world. Erik only shook his head replying “Den aníko se kanéna vasiliá, den aníkei se eména, eímai énas me ton okeanó.” Sometimes he looked at the ocean longing back the days where he was pirate plundering with his brothers, pitying his immortality. Longing back to his long gone lover…So long for melancholy a loud fight caught his attention and drew him away from the past. A young man, Sassenach no doubt was fighting with one of the stall holders over some random things, which the foreigner probably didn’t even understood. The stranger was handsome no doubt and so youthful. It would have been immensely rude not to interfere, smirked Erik to himself before offering his Aid. After a quick word with the sales man it was clear that the stranger was accused of thievery which the suspected obviously denied. Erik used all his charming skills to persuade the man, who wanted to call the judge, which made the accused immensely uncomfortable, not to do so and bought some plums. The young man who introduced himself as Charles explained that he was in fact the son of said very judge, of whose house he had just escaped. Sadly his father had already noticed his missing and now had eyes all over town. Charles so vulnerable le looked at Erik like they were Patroclus and Achilles. He simply had to take him, with eyes like the ocean so blue.   
Smiling at his crew returning with the supplies Archie Kennedy rose greeting his men. “Who might this be?” the honey haired demanded to know, pointing towards Erik’s companion. “This is Charles he’s a surgeon’s mate.” Hiding his lie with his shark like smile, which his friend knowing him for almost 200 years didn’t trust from the moment the words left his lips. He just raised an eyebrow with a sign, knowing he had to investigate that further. “Very well have you got your transfer papers Mr. ….err…Charles?” said looked help seeking at his savoir. “Do not trouble with that Mr. Kennedy. It’s Mr. Xavier’s first post on a ship.” Archie signed even more getting up from his rather uncomfortable seat, stretching his back. “Mr. Lehnsherr I’m afraid our Captain won’t agree with that statement. He likes to keep the record straight.” Persuaded Archie, ending the argument, when he saw the ship’s surgeon Jack Stephens returning with some books. No doubt his casual sweetheart had brought him some new treasures.  
Charles looked pleading at Erik, frightened, fearing to be forced to return to the misery and cruelty of his father’s court. 

1822 Kingston Harbor  
Shore leave noting better than that thought James Hathaway who just had escaped the hell onboard the Jean D’Arc which had been in quarantine for over two week. Someone had spread the word of the plague and the authorities of Kingston would rather let men to rot on their ships that carry the plague into their fine city. Well they had enough trouble with the French disease to care about the Black Death, he mused. Now after way to long weeks the men were merry and drunk probably catching or spreading the first named. James himself wasn’t a fan of such longings; he was a devoted man of faith with the ocean as his spouse. Entering the worship house in the town center he spotted a young man about the same age as he was appearing with timber wood dark hair and olive green eyes. A certain sting he felt in his heart, reopening a secret longing long long locked away…  
“Ah I recon you’re one of my kind. Where yah from lad?” spoke he with a thick northern accent. Charming and yet so fierce like his hands would gave it away. “Oxford.” James replied. That he was originally from Kattegat he would keep a secret forever. Oxford had long since his vile Viking days become his second home. A city that had been there long before him and would still be there long after he was gone. “Blimey pretty posh place you’re from lad. My home is way up north.” James shook his head, he was anything but that. Sure he had the finest education beyond any sailors dream, yet he was far away from being posh. He belonged to the ocean. To sail was to be face to face with the angels. The wind made him feel his invisible wings. The taste of the salt made his soul quiver with joy. “There isn’t anything posh about being a midshipman I tell you. Mine is the ocean. I belong to her.” His voice was soothing, so silky like smooth honey on a melon. The other one licked his lips anticipating hearing more. “Your sweetheart I take it must be a very lucky girl with a lover whose tongue is so silver with words.” “I do not have a sweetheart. It’s not my desire to break a poor maiden’s heart…”   
The next thing James Hathaway felt were the lips of the boy he had just met. His scruffy stubble brushing against his soft skin... A kiss that’s how it’s done again, he thought failing to remember when he had last had the joy of such fine amusement. It was of great passion leaving both gasping for breath mere minutes later. The boy’s lips tasted intoxicating like salt and cheap brandy. The only thing possible which could intoxicate me, mused James. How old was he? He couldn’t have been a year older than 18… time passed so quickly these days… especially when you’re beyond time serving on a ship… He was probably raised with the stories of the war with the frogs in which he had fought himself. Trafalgar sometimes felt like weeks ago, sometimes like a century had passed. This was the present yet and he would enjoy every single bit of it.   
At the end of yet very night when they parted he promised his northerner to find him again. If not they would meet in another life in posh old oxford.  
“My name is Robert earl of Lewis.” farewell him, his newly found lover at the kiss of dawn. 

1862   
HMS Lawrence:  
The first day at sea held a quite pleasant watch itself. Nothing occurred. Noone disturbed the peace of the quiet night. Only a soothing wind brushing along the topsails and the waves breaking softly against the oak bottom of them ship. But there might as well been a storm raging outside or the enemy attacking. James Hathaway was nowhere near to give in to sleep. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 elefthería freedom Greek  
> 12Δεν ανήκω σε κανένα βασιλιά, δεν ανήκει σε εμένα, είμαι ένας με τον ωκεανό  
> Den aníko se kanéna vasiliá, den aníkei se eména, eímai énas me ton okeanó  
> I belong to no king, no land is my own, I am one with the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Random translations and things stolen from wikipedia  
> and yes I could not ressist choosing the Lawrence to be Mr. Hathaways ship!!!
> 
> 1Apart from this, Endymion was known as the fastest sailing-ship in the Royal Navy during the Age of Sail, logging 14.4 knots (26.7 km/h) sailing large, and nearly 11.0 knots (20.4 km/h) close-hauled
> 
> 2 Rear-Admiral Sir Thomas Louis, 1st Baronet (bap. 11 May 1758 – 17 May 1807) was an officer of the Royal Navy who saw action during the American Revolutionary War and the French Revolutionary Wars. He was one of Horatio Nelson's "Band of Brothers" in the Mediterranean in 1798, commanding a ship at the Battle of the Nile. Later, he was second in command at the Battle of San Domingo, for which service he was made a baronet.  
> 3 Their names are Urd “What Once Was” (Old Norse “Urðr”), Verdandi “What Is Coming into Being” (Old Norse “Verðandi”) and Skuld “What Shall Be” (Old Norse “Skuld”), the three Norns are the Goddesses of fate in Norse mythology  
> 4 Dra til helvete go to hell , not today Satan  
> 5 wheres the captain? In hell where you should be  
> 6 bedreviter , smart arse  
> 7 det kunne svi litt ,it could sting a little  
> 8 være ferdig med det be done with it  
> 9 Qu'est-ce que c'est? une grenouille qui a défié la mort? what's that? a frog who defied death?  
> 10 je ne suis pas française I am not French


End file.
